Diamond Eyes
by Tala U.S.A
Summary: The world is changing, my uncle told me. He said, that it was time for my generation to take over and continue what he and his friends had started. Protect what my grandparents built, he said. Make friends, he said. Yep, the world is doomed.
1. Don't Rock the Boat

Ready for my crap tastic story that will not get out of my head? Well, you're here and reading this so close enough. Fair warning, this is straight from my wonderfully flailed mind so whatever Word doesn't catch most likely will be present when I post these. Other then the fact that I don't own the wonderful amazingness that is Bryke and their creations I believe we are good to go.

* * *

The world is changing, my uncle told me.

He said, that it was time for my generation to take over and continue what he and his friends had started.

Protect what my grandparents built, he said.

Make friends, he said.

In short he lectures me a lot, but I know he's right.

I've been training all my life for this moment, but why oh why do I have to get there by boat!

I hate boats; they rock back and forth, back and forth…

Excuse me while I go toss my insides off the side of this hell that flouts.


	2. Got to Love the City

Ready for my crap tastic story that will not get out of my head? Well, you're here and reading this so close enough. Fair warning, this is straight from my wonderfully flailed mind so whatever Word doesn't catch most likely will be present when I post these. Other then the fact that I don't own the wonderful amazingness that is Bryke and their creations I believe we are good to go.

* * *

Republic City, the center of peace and the mark of my grandparents greatness. The buildings loom ahead as the boat prepares to dock.

I gather myself shakily and head below. Masa's massive head is pushed into my quaking body, I stroke his ears fondly. The crew rushes around us as I tack him up with our bags and his saddle. By time the boat's bow is opened I'm mounted on my tigerwolf, ready to leap out and meet the precious earth that's within our reach.

Masa pushes past the dock men before they can start to unload. We nimbly dash through the crowds, mindful of the sotomobils as they make their routes. I have no real destination in mind. Just to find a place to let my body right its self after that terrible boat ride.

Masa slows his pace as the crowds become less and less. Stopping finally in front of what I can only guess is a stand that serves meat by the delicious smell. I pay for a sandwich for me and a slab of deercow for Masa. The stands patron shuffles nervously as the massive tigerwolf gobbles down his steak. I toss a few extra coins to him for his tolerance of my furry friend and ask about possible places to log for the night.

We head out, following the directions given to a homely place on the out skirts of the city. The inn keeper seems unsure about us when he sees us coming. I explain that we are "fresh off the boat" and need a place to stay at least for the night. Also, that I would be more then willing to pay extra for Masa. As we talk over prices a small girl sneaks out of the door to look at Masa in wonder. The inn keeper pulls her back from him and I reassure the man that Masa is a wonder around kids and anyone for that matter. As long as you don't mean him or I harm all is good in his book.

The little girl pets and ruffles his fur and laughs when he gives her a slobbery lick all over her face. More children start to appear and soon Masa has a whole herd of them hanging off of every part of him. I sit on the door step and relax till the children are called into their homes for dinner. Masa and I follow the the little girl inside and to our room that connects to a small garden where we are meet by the wonderful smell of food. I send the girl off as we dig into our food. With full stomachs sleep sets in and I flop on to the bed with a content smile.

Morning comes to soon for my liking. Masa sits by the window growling low. I hear voices and the beginnings of a scuffle. With a sigh I pop out of bed and dress quickly. I grab hold of Masa's collar and he leads down the halls to the front of the inn. We push past the other on lookers to stand between them and the trouble makers stupid enough to interrupt my sleep this early in the morning.

It's five verses one, a ruff group of men against a boy about my age. I signal Masa to hold his position between me and the inn. He would defend or stop the onlookers, whatever the case may be. I start towards them, when one of the men notices me I put my hand on my hip in the manner all males associate with an angry female.

"Run along little girl. This doesn't concern you," the man eyes me up and down, but I don't weaver. The boy is blabbing on about how he's innocent and the like as the other men watch me out of the corner of their eyes.

"Sorry, no can do, so what do you say about letting the kid go," my bangs block my eyes from view. I can see none of them plan to take me seriously. I take a quick note of my opponents. None of them are benders, but the boy is. There is no doubt that the fight is over his bending. My uncle was right, this revolution was starting to get violent. One of my many hidden knives falls into my hand and I send it flying to hit the street cap of one of the men. The cap and the knife make a new home in the wall of the building across the street. The street becomes quite and with a slide of my feet I fall into a fighting stance. I send the men a smirk as my bangs fall from over one of my eyes.

The men exchange a look and two come at me. They didn't make it far. I put sleeping darts into them and in the mater of seconds they are at my feet passed out. The other two more try to take me down and I pull out my knives. My smirk only grows larger as they charge. With precision and power I have them pinned to the wall of one of the buildings. The last one draws a sword. I wave him on. The man laughs like he's won already when I don't pull out any more weapons. What an idiot. With a split second to spare I dodge his downward arc by falling to the ground and sliding between this legs. In one swift motion I'm behind him and hit a pressure point, knocking him out cold.

As I dust myself off I can hear sirens heading our way. I dash into the inn and past the onlookers as they part for me. Swiftly garbing our gear I tack Masa up and mount up. I say a quick thank you to the inn keeper and yank the bender boy onto Masa as well who still seems to be in a shocked state. Masa takes off dodging through the city as the sirens grow weaker and farther behind us.

* * *

There you have it another chapter. Horrible, but I'm writing and thats what counts. Working on getting someone to beta this so it can be pretty for all of you that will be picking this apart for grammar, spelling, ect.


End file.
